what_you_lovefandomcom-20200213-history
Undertale
Undertale is an RPG game released in 2015. A PlayStation 4 version of the game was released in 2017 and a Switch version in 2018. In 2018, Toby Fox released Deltarune, which takes place in an alternate universe. Routes Undertale includes different routes based on the player's choices. The 3 main routes are Pacifist, Neutral and Genocide. There is also a Hard Mode that can be activated by naming the fallen human Frisk. There are several differences between routes. A Genocide Route can be activated by killing enough enemies in the Ruins. A Genocide Route turns into a Neutral route if an enemy is spared or not enough enemies are killed in a specific location. There are several differences between a Genocide and a Neutral Route. For example, in the Genocide Route, music is slowed down, NPCs disappear and there are some exclusive encounters (Glad Dummy, Undyne the Undying, Mettaton NEO, Sans). Asgore and Flowey are fought in the Genocide Route after its final proper boss (Sans) but are defeated very easily. Afterwards, Chara appears and destroys the game. In the Neutral Route, Asgore and Flowey are major bosses. A Pacifist Route starts out as a Neutral Route. However, if all the requirements of the Pacifist Route have been met (Frisk has spared all encounters), Frisk can still continue after a Neutral ending, and is sent back to the time slightly before the encounter with Asgore. This will lead to some exclusive events and encounters (the Amalgamates and Asriel Dreemurr). The Pacifist ending is what many consider to be the true ending of Undertale. It is also the only route with proper credits. Gameplay Overworld The overworld gameplay features the player controlling Frisk in various realms. They can also interact with certain objects. Battle The battles in this game are turn based. During the player's turn, they get to choose between 4 options: FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY. During the enemy's turn, the player controls Frisk's SOUL (a heart, typically red), trying to (mostly) avoid attacks. A battle can end in two ways: either the player kills the enemy or spares them. SOUL modes Most of the time, Frisk's SOUL is red but certain encounters change the color. Here is a list of different SOUL modes. * Red: Controls normally, meaning that it moves into any direction with the corresponding key. This mode is used in most battles. * Blue: The SOUL is affected by gravity (usually downwards) and the controls resemble a sidescroller. This mode is used in the battles against Sans and Papyrus. * Green: The SOUL is unable to move and instead blocks attacks with a shield. The arrow keys control the direction in which the shield is facing. This mode is used in the battle against Undyne. * Purple: The SOUL is stuck on lines. This mode is used in the battle against Muffet. * Yellow: The SOUL is flipped upside down and can shoot upwards. This mode is used in the battle against Mettaton. * Light blue and orange human SOULs exist but they are unused during gameplay. Attacks These are the attacks used by enemies in the game. Most attacks are white. Note that while some enemies use other attack colors, most of them also use white attacks. * White: Deals damage regardless of whether the SOUL is moving or not. * Gray: Does nothing. Used for message purposes. Used in the battles against Napstablook and Mettaton. * Red: Warns of upcoming attacks. The way it appears varies. Used in various battles. * Green: Heals (except in the battle against Tsunderplane, where it does nothing). Used in the battles against several minor enemies, most notably Vegetoid, as well as the battle against RG01 and RG02. * Light blue: Only damages if the SOUL is moving. Used in the battles against the Canine Unit members, Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, So Sorry and some minor enemies. Also used as lasers in Hotland. * Orange: Only damages if the SOUL is not moving. Used in the battles against Pyrope, So Sorry and Asgore. Also used as lasers in Hotland. * KARMA: No invincibility frames - instead HP reduces slowly and an additional purple part in the health bar is added. Only used in the battle against Sans. * Arrows: Used in the green SOUL mode. These attacks are blocked by the shield. Arrows work in a different way depending on their color. Stats * LOVE or LV: Short for Level of Violence. Increases when Frisk kills enemies. * Items Various items exist in the game. There are different types of items. Many items are consumable (most restore HP), while some can be used as armor (increases DEF) or weapons (increases ATK). Some items also have special features. For example, the stick (default weapon) can be used in the battles against the Canine Unit for fetching. Armor * Bandage: Default armor. Represents Frisk. A consumable item after unequipped. * Faded Ribbon: Found in the Ruins. Represents the light blue SOUL. * Manly Bandanna: Can be bought from the Snowdin Shopkeeper. Represents the orange SOUL. * Old Tutu: Found in Waterfall. Represents the blue SOUL. * Cloudy Glasses: Can be bought from Gerson. Represents the purple SOUL. * Temmie Armor: An overpowered armor that can be bought from the Tem Shop after paying for Temmie's college. Its price lowers whenever Frisk dies. Does not represent any human. Unavailable in a Genocide Route. * Stained Apron: Found in Hotland. Represents the green SOUL. * Cowboy Hat: Can be bought from Bratty and Catty. Represents the yellow SOUL. * Heart Locket: Found in Asgore's home. Represents Chara. * The Locket: Replaces the Heart Locket in a Genocide Route. Weapons * Stick: Default weapon. Represents Frisk. A special item after unequipped. * Toy Knife: Found in the Ruins. Represents the light blue SOUL. * Tough Glove: Can be bought from the Snowdin Shopkeeper. Represents the orange SOUL. * Ballet Shoes: Found in Waterfall. Represents the blue SOUL. * Torn Notebook: Can be bought from Gerson. Represents the purple SOUL. * Burnt Pan: Found in Hotland. Represents the green SOUL. * Empty Gun: Can be bought from Bratty and Catty. Represents the yellow SOUL. * Worn Dagger: Found in Asgore's home. Represents Chara. * Real Knife: Replaces the Worn Dagger in a Genocide Route. Characters Note: What counts as a boss, mini boss or regular enemy can be depatable at points. * Annoying Dog (represents creator Toby Fox) Humans * Frisk (playable; red SOUL) * Chara (named by the player; red SOUL) * The 6 humans who fell between Chara and Frisk ** Orange SOUL ** Yellow SOUL ** Green SOUL ** Light blue SOUL ** Blue SOUL ** Purple SOUL Bosses * Toriel * Papyrus * Undyne ** Undyne the Undying (Genocide) * Mettaton ** Mettaton EX (Neutral/Pacifist) ** Mettaton NEO (Genocide) * Sans (only a boss in the Genocide Route) * Asgore Dreemurr * Flowey * Asriel Dreemurr (only a boss in the Pacifist Route) Mini Bosses * Napstablook * Canine Unit ** Doggo ** Dogamy & Dogaressa ** Lesser Dog ** Greater Dog * Shyren * Mad Dummy (Glad Dummy in a Genocide Route) * RG01 & RG02 * Muffet Enemies Ruins * Dummy * Froggit * Whimsun * Loox * Vegetoid * Migosp * Moldsmal Snowdin * Snowdrake * Nice Cap * Gyftrot * Jerry * Chilldrake (Genocide Route only) Waterfall * Aaron * Woshua * Moldbygg * Temmie Hotland * Vulkin * Tsunderplane * Pyrope CORE * Final Froggit * Whimsalot * Astigmatism * Madjick * Knight Knight Amalgamates Amalgamates appear in True Lab and are exclusive to the Pacifist Route. * Memory Head * Endogeny * Reaper Bird * Lemon Bread * Snowdrake's Mother Hard Mode exclusive * Moldessa * Parsnik * Migospel Hidden encounters * Glyde * So Sorry Vendors Vendors are characters who sell items. * Spider Bake Sale (not an actual character; Ruins and Hotland) * Nice Cream Guy (various locations) * Snowdin Shopkeeper (Snowdin Town) * Gerson (Waterfall) * Tem Shop (Temmie Village in Waterfall) * Bratty & Catty (Next to MTT Resort in Hotland) * Burgerpants (MTT Resort in Hotland) NPCs * Grillby * Monster Kid * River Person * Onionsan * Temmie Village characters ** Temmies *** Bob ** Ragel * Alphys FUN value related FUN value is a value in the game that is randomly generated at the start of each route. The FUN value affects certain things in the game. * W. D. Gaster * Goner Kid * Clam Girl * Gaster's followers Locations The main setting in this game is the Underground, which can be accessed by climbing Mt. Ebbott. Leaving the Underground is more complicated, as there is a barrier blocking the exit. Leaving is possible with one human SOUL and one monster SOUL. Permanently breaking the barrier requires seven human SOULs (or 6 human SOULs and nearly every monster SOUL). Ruins The Ruins is the first area in the game. It serves as a tutorial area. It is the place where Frisk meets Flowey, Toriel and Napstablook. The area contains many puzzles. A notable location in this area is Toriel's home. The final boss in this area is Toriel. Snowdin Snowdin is the second area in the game. It's a cold snowy place guarded by the Canine Unit of the Royal Guard. Two skeletons, called Sans and Papyrus, also live there and Frisk meets them multiple times here. A notable location in this area is Snowdin Town, which is probably the most populated place in Snowdin. Snowdin Town is where Sans and Papyrus' house, the librarby (misspelled like that), Snowed Inn, Snowed Inn and the famous restaurant Grillby's are located. A giant Christmas tree in Snowdin Town is the place where Frisk first meets Monster Kid. The final boss in this area is Papyrus. Waterfall Waterfall is the third area in the game. Monster Kid appears frequently in this level along with Undyne, the leader of the Royal Guard. Frisk also meets Napstablook in this place again. Undyne, Napstablook and Mettaton all have houses in this area (though Mettaton doesn't live there anymore). Another notable location is Temmie Village, known for its weird inhabitants speaking in broken English, with the exception of Bob, who speaks normally. The final boss in this area is Undyne. Hotland Hotland is fourth and last major area in the game. It is where the protagonist meets Alphys and Mettaton. Mettaton is a popular celebrity in the Underground, who has a TV show. In each encounter with Mettaton, Frisk is shown on TV. Frisk also meets Muffet, a greedy spider who only wants people to buy from her spider bake sale, as well as RG01 and RG02, two members of the Royal Guard who are in love. There is also an art club meeting place, which is a hidden location that can only be entered during a specific time. This is the place where Frisk meets So Sorry. Notable regions in this area include MTT Resort and the CORE. Sometimes, the CORE can be considered a separate location from Hotland. The final boss in this area in Mettaton EX, or Mettaton NEO in a Genocide Route (Mettaton NEO is easily defeated due to Frisk being so overpowered at that point). In the Pacifist Route, Frisk discovers the true laboratory. It is where Alphys' horrible past mistakes are revealed. New Home New Home is the final playable area in the game. It is where the player meets Asgore. The final corridor is located here and it is where Sans judges Frisk. On a Genocide Route, this leads to the fight against Sans, which is the final boss in the Genocide Route. In a Neutral Route, the final bosses are Asgore Dreemurr and Photoshop Flowey, a form Flowey takes after he absorbs the 6 human SOULs. During this battle, the SOULs eventually turn against Flowey and help Frisk win. In a Pacifist Route, the encounter with Asgore is interrupted by Toriel. Afterwards, Flowey appears and takes the SOULs of 6 humans and nearly every monster, turning him back to Asriel Dreemurr. Asriel is the final boss of the Pacifist Route. Surface The Surface is the place outside the Underground. It is where the humans live and where monsters start to live again after the Pacifist Route. It is seen in the Pacifist ending. Gallery See gallery here. Category:Games Category:Undertale